Talk:Refugee Liberation Front/@comment-5265443-20121128042451
Just though I would post what I shared on another forum here to someone asking about it. Its my speculation, but once someone can confirm the facts it can be updated to the page. About details on this group ? Never heard of this group is this one of the Anti Alternative groups that Yuuko offend reference about ? Its not exactly an Anti-Alternative group, though the manifesto they follow do demand that the Alternative plans be stopped as it is taking resources that can be better used for the refugees. Its a rather wide group that was fully introduced in the side story of Chronicles 3, Resurrection, in which terrorist attacks Yokohama base a month before the attack on Yukon base (and thus leading to Yuuko's mention to Takeru later...) They are formed from those who have lost their homelands, and are dependent on the UN or adoptive countries for survival. Refugees would normally have insufficient food and shelter, and if the adoptive country has corrupt officials the resources given to them from the UN would not reach the refugees. This is rampant IRL as well, looking at the situation in North Korea and Africa in the past few years. So the RLF have a very legitimate cause, but they are being made use of by another group to further their own objectives... Before this side story, there were certain events that could have been referencing to this group, such as the HSST hijacking and the unshown events in TE that the anime cut out. As for why I say it is involved in the Pro- Alternative V faction, its should be noted that the resources that the RLF have shown far exceeds what an independent group would have, considering that this is the MuvLuv verse after all, and everything is militarized, and everyone is paranoid about security. (Case in point, think about why Yui had to go all the way to another building just to contact Ibraim, instead of contacting him from the hanger briefing room. I say security concerns about leaked communications of their research.) As such, I would say that certain factions would have had to back the RLF, and the one who would most benefit from having research into more efficient TSFs would be the Pro-Alt V faction, as the plan consist of the use of WMDs to eliminate the BETA hives (thus no play for better TSFs). If the Project Prominence plan was stopped or delayed, Alt IV might also be delayed, and votes would shift to executing the next better plan. (PS Alt IV is the objective to communicate with BETA using non-carbon based thinking organisium aka 00unit, and to gain data on their hive to fight them better, both objectives would need better weapons than existing based on the data gotten from previous Hive assaults. I also note that this makes 3 attempts by the ProAltV faction to sabotage AltIV, 1)Terrorist attack on Yokohama base in Aug, 2) Terrorist attack on Yukon base in Sept (indirectly affecting the plan), 3) HSST highjacking incident as they get desperate. The 4th would be the ultimatum given to Yuuko to show results by the 25 Dec 2001, which was the beginning of the shift to Alt V, and was the most effective measure. I guess within the Pro-Alt V faction are the radicals and the politicals as well.